


What Dean Really Meant

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69, Blow Jobs, M/M, Needy Sam, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo, crackish, drunk!Dean, drunk!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: Based off of a video where Dean says “Sam’s a little sloppy after he drinks three bottles of whiskey.”My 69 square for spnkinkbingo 2020
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 129





	What Dean Really Meant

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how to link the video in the fic that I’m referring to, but it’s on my tumblr @slut-for-Jared if anyone really wants to see it

“Let me suck your cock.” Sam slurred the second Dean shut the door. Dean dropped him to the bed and a deep chuckle sounded from Sam’s chest.

“You’re drunk.” Dean himself chuckled at the state of his brother. Sam rolled his eyes with a dizzy grin and sat up, scooting to sit at the edge of the bed where Dean stood. His fingers found Dean’s belt easily, although he struggled a bit on focusing when he knew what was underneath.

“Want your cock in my mouth.” Sam whined needily, finally pulling the leather free. Dean groaned when Sam rubbed at the bulge forming his pants. The moment Sam had Dean’s pants around his thighs, the younger Winchester was leaning in and wrapping his lips around his brother’s cock.

Sam took as much as he could far too quick, pressing forward and ignoring the burn in his throat, eager to feel the entirety of his brother’s now hard, long, thick cock in his mouth. Dean groaned again, his fingers tangling his Sam’s hair when he heard the younger man gag. 

“You’re a mess already.” Dean purred when he felt a thick line of drool drip down Sam’s chin with every bob of his head. Sam hummed around him in agreement and the pleasurable vibrations around his cock had Dean’s fingers tightening in his brother’s hair. Sam gagged again when Dean’s hips jolted forward.

“I got a better idea.” Dean slurred, pulling Sam off of his cock, ignoring his little brother’s disappointed whimper. “Get naked.” Dean ordered with little subtlety, pushing his own pants down the rest of the way. Sam nodded eagerly, lifting his hips to pull his pants and boxers off. 

Dean pulled his shirt off and moved to the bed, laying flat on his back. Sam grunted in frustration when his arms got tangled in his shirt and Dean chuckled. When he finally freed himself, Sam gave a dopey grin of victory. Sam shifted onto the bed, snorting to himself in amusement when he almost slipped off.

“You’re a sloppy drunk.” Dean commented, but Sam was all too focused on getting his brother’s cock back in his mouth. “No,” Dean spoke up when Sam started to move his face between Dean’s legs. “Other way.”

Sam’s brows furrowed in confusion as his drunken brain tried to figure out what Dean meant. Then it clicked and Sam grinned in a way that had Dean scoffing out a laugh. 

“You’re so dirty.” Sam slurred out before giggling- yes- he really giggled. Dean would have commented on it if Sam wasn’t moving so fast. He placed his knees on either side of Dean’s head before leaning forward and down, enveloping Dean’s cock between his lips once more. 

With the new position, Sam had more leverage. One hand wrapped around the base of Dean’s cock that he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Sam was sloppy as hell, just like Dean had called him. His warm, wet mouth was drooling around Dean’s cock as he worked up and down completely out of pace with his hand. But Dean didn’t care because it was Sam and everything that Sam did was perfect to him.

Dean began to focus on Sam’s cock hovering right above his mouth. Dean moved his hand to wrap around Sam’s large, hard cock, jerking slowly before pressing his tongue to the leaking tip. Sam’s whole body quaked in pleasure, moaning around Dean’s cock. More vibrations came from the muffled noise and Dean groaned.

Dean knew how sensitive Sam was, how he could work him up by merely focusing on the nerves under the head of his cock. Sam being drunk was an extra bonus, he’d be unable to hold himself back from experiencing the pleasure in its fullest.

So that’s what Dean did, gently licking at what he could reach while using his hand to work the rest of Sam’s big cock. His brother was absolutely shaking within minutes, struggling to take Dean’s cock into his mouth without choking on his pleasure.

Suddenly Sam cried out around Dean’s cock, keeping it buried deep in his mouth as his own cock spurted onto Dean’s lips. The older Winchester groaned deeply, licking Sam’s release from his cock and jerking slowly until Sam finished riding out his high. Dean loved how easily he could make his brother come even after all these years. 

Sam started to work overtime, making his best attempt at using all the little tricks he’d learned to make Dean cum. He took his brother deep, humming around his cock and swirling his tongue. Dean groaned deeply from underneath him and Sam almost smiled around his cock, but he kept going.

Dean’s hips started to buck up, meeting Sam’s sloppy mouth. Sam gagged and Dean’s thighs shook at the pleasure that shot through him. Dean was getting louder and louder with his grunting and groaning and Sam knew his big brother was close.

Suddenly Dean bucked his hips up with a deep cry. Hot, thick seed filled Sam’s mouth and he struggled to swallow everything his brother gave him. 

Sam worked Dean through the aftershock of his orgasm, gently lapping his tongue along Dean’s cock to clean him up. Sam flinched when he felt a big hand tap gently at his thigh. He looked over his shoulder to try and see Dean, but couldn’t with the way they were positioned.

Sam maneuvered himself off of Dean with a little chuckle, then turned and crawled up the bed. “You’re so hot when you cum.” Sam murmured, nuzzling his face against Dean’s sweaty neck. He wrapped an arm over Dean’s chest and a leg over his waist, clinging to his big brother.

“You didn’t even see my face.” Dean said after he chuckled and Sam just shrugged against him. 

“I just know.” Sam reasoned in a little slur before yawning and snuggling closer. Dean grinned lazily to himself and moved his hand to stroke through Sam’s sweat-dampened hair. The younger Winchester purred and Dean allowed his eyes to flutter shut, praying that the hangover the next morning wouldn’t be too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are gold! They not only encourage me to write more fics for you guys, but they also make me very happy <3


End file.
